Dejandose llevar
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Un fic dedicado a AnnA Dark Phantom te amoo! es para ti amiga!


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ninguno de los personajes es mio...nisiquiera AnnA Reizei (es de mi amiga AnnA) yo no gano nada de dinero con estos fics...¬¬ lo unico que consigo es disculparme con mi amiga x algo q hice y q no me arrepiento!! xD **

**AnnA el fic pudo haber quedado mejor...pero no hay inspiracion...**

**AnnA - Dark-Phantom** **este es paa ti!! es mi forma de disculparme x lo de la foto! aunq debes reconocer q tuvo buenos resultados!! xD**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila, aunque no estaba seguro de poder decir que aun fuera tarde, ya que tenia todo el día encerrado en su oficina firmando papeles. Realmente era una tarea un poco cansada ser el Kazekage de la aldea de Suna. Pero había algo mas que le incomodaba...o mas bien alguien.

A su mente vino la imagen de una hermosa joven de cabello lacio y negro, con unos hermosos ojos color verde que reflejaban toda su personalidad, ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía cada vez que veía el andar de la excelente ninja frente a él. ¿Cómo no fijarse en todos esos detalles? Después de todo seguía siendo un hombre, y ella, ella era la criatura mas divina que encontraría en todo el planeta.

Sintió su rostro arder, era increíble como una chiquilla hubiera logrado derrumbar esa muralla que lo protegía del exterior, e hiciera que la fría capa de hielo que envolvía a su dañado corazón se derritiera con tan solo una sonrisa. En verdad le afectaba estar cerca de ella, incluso comenzaba a pensar de forma cursi.

Talvez estaba muy cansado con el trabajo y lo mejor seria irse a caminar por ahí.

Salió de la torre rumbo al desierto. Miró al cielo solo para descubrir que estaba cubierto por estrellas y que en el centro de este se podía ver perfectamente la luna llena. Un aire de tranquilidad envolvía todo su alrededor, y una pequeña corriente de viento movió sus cabellos pelirrojos desordenándolos un poco.

Siguió caminando, cuando vio la figura de esa joven que lo volvía loco, de espaldas a él, con su vista verde clavada en algún punto lejano, en otro mundo. Un mundo donde él quería entrar.

Y entonces recordó el primer día que la vio frente a él...

-----Flash back-----

_-Kazekage-sama- le llamó una joven de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas_

_-¿Qué ocurre Temari?- preguntó el mencionado a su hermana._

_-Debo presentarle a alguien- comenzó a hablar la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría dejando al descubierto la imagen de una hermosa joven; el cabello a la cintura, lacio y de color negro, los ojos verdes y destellantes, los labios rosados, sus curvas cubiertas por una blusa sin mangas negra con algunas partes en verde, y una falda negra muuuuy corta para su gusto, que mostraba las largas y torneadas piernas de la chica._

_-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó devolviendo su vista a los papeles que leía antes de la aparición de ambas mujeres._

_-Ella es AnnA Reizei-la presentó la rubia – tu prometida Gaara._

_-...-Se había quedado mudo, recordaba que el consejo había dicho algo sobre que debía casarse pronto con alguna chica de una aldea cercana, pero no esperaba que ella fuera elegida tan pronto, aunque no le molestaba tanto como quería aparentar._

_Clavó su mirada aguamarina en ella, estudiándola con detalle. Su hermana salió de la habitación "para dejarlos solos y que se conocieran" o al menos esas habían sido sus palabras antes de salir por esa gran puerta que separaba la oficina del líder de la aldea de la arena con el resto del mundo._

_Ella no dijo nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí y él solo se limitó a cumplir con su trabajo, aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era aquella misteriosa chica sentada frente a él, pero que a la vez parecía no estar ahí. _

_Era diferente a las otras y eso le alegraba, pues detestaba a las chicas ruidosas que se la pasaban gritando de un lado a otro, tal como lo hacia su hermana mayor._

-----Fin del Flash back-----

Decidió acercarse a donde se encontraba la ojiverde, quien al sentirlo a unos cuantos pasos se giró, quedando ambos frente a frente.

-Kazekage-sama-susurró ella un tanto sorprendida ante la cercanía de su "novio", por llamarlo de un modo mas "cariñoso".

-Odio que me llamen así-le dijo de manera fría y cortante, como solía dirigirse a todo el mundo.

-Lo siento Gaara-sama- corrigió ella, dirigiendo su mirada al infinito desierto, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

No supo porque eso acababa de suceder. Primero las manos de él rodearon su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, para luego acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas y besarla del modo que jamás esperaría ser besada.

Correspondió con la misma intensidad los besos que él le brindaba. El sonrojo de sus mejillas había desaparecido, el corazón le latía y temía que él pudiera escuchar lo que le provocaba. ¿Pero como no ponerte así cuando tienes al mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara de esa forma?

Cuando logró reaccionar ya no estaban en el desierto, sus ropas habían desaparecido casi por completo, estando ambos en ropa interior bajo una delgada sabana blanca. Reconoció la habitación como la que el joven de ojos aguamarina ocupaba.

Su sonrojo hizo gala de aparición al entender lo que sucedía, pero los ansiosos labios del pelirrojo bajando por su cuello la hicieron perderse en el mundo de las maravillas, como lo haría Alicia, solo que ella no seguía un conejo, perseguía el cielo que alcanzaría al lado de su futuro esposo muy pronto.

Gimió al sentir la presión en uno de sus pechos, era algo que no esperaba, lo deseaba pero no esperaba que eso ocurriera en su momento de divagación.

¿A quien se le ocurría pensar en Alicia y su conejo estando en esta situación? Aunque había que reconocer que era un cuento muy conocido y que era muy difícil olvidarlo, porque de otro modo seria como perder parte de tu infancia, pero también ¿a quien se le ocurre perseguir a un conejo que habla¿y por que otra vez pensaba en eso y no se concentraba en lo que sucedía a su alrededor? A veces se preguntaba por qué nadie le ponía un letrero en la espalda que dijera "soy una estúpida"...pero volvió de sus pensamientos innecesarios cuando lo sintió bajar y retirar la ultima prenda de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, sin poder controlar sus impulsos lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó deseosa, ansiosa por lo que vendría, con toda la pasión contenida hasta el momento por estar pensando en tonterías.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas y dio un empujón que rompió todas las barreras y formó un solo cuerpo.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del chico, pero luego volvió a relajarse y lo animó a continuar.

Los movimientos eran lentos, enloqueciéndola a cada segundo, avecinándola a lo que vendría después.

Gemidos ahogados entre besos, suspiros, respiraciones entrecortadas, el sudor en sus cuerpos, vaivenes lentos y rápidos, el rojo en sus mejillas, la ropa regada por la habitación.

Era un momento especial para ambos.

Una embestida tras otra, finalizando ambos juntos en un beso asfixiante, lleno de ese sentimiento que los unía.

Se acomodaron bajo las mantas, uno al lado del otro, su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros, no necesitaban mas para saber que estarían bien juntos.

Talvez de no haber sido comprometidos jamás hubieran llegado a sentir algo igual.

Talvez solo necesitaban dejarse llevar un momento para conocer algo nuevo.

Talvez todo seria diferente mañana.

Pero¿por qué preocuparse por eso?

Solo debían pensar en el momento que habían compartido y disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de su acompañante.

* * *

**Notas: Pss aqui termino! sin mucho q decir! AnnA te amooo!! y en fin...me voy**

**haber si actualizo alguna historia hoy...sino en la semana xD**


End file.
